Fiberglass panels are widely used in the automotive and architectural fields as thermal and sound insulating media. Such panels may be formed into wall or ceiling boards, sound insulating decorative roof liners for motor vehicles, etc. Thus, it is often necessary to cut and shape large fiberglass panels to form smaller panels for particular commercial purposes. Prior art methods for cutting fiberglass panels, e.g., raw cutting, steel rule die cutting, water jet cutting, etc., generally result in non-rigid panel edges from which fiberglass dust particles emanate as the cut panels are handled and/or compressed in subsequent forming operations.
It would be desirable to develop a process for cutting a fiberglass panel, which process would simultaneously apply a sealant to the cut edge of the fiberglass panel to strengthen the edge and reduce the emanation of small fiberglass particles therefrom.